Stephen Strange
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York | known relatives = Eugene Strange (father); Beverly Strange (mother); Donna Strange (sister); Victor Strange (brother, deceased); Clea (wife, estranged); Umar (former mother-in-law); Orini (former father-in-law); Dormammu (former uncle-in-law) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Strange Tales'', Vol. 1 #110 | final appearance = | actor = }} Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange is a fictional sorcerer featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and the eponymous hero of several comic book titles as well as team books. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko and first appeared in the third story from ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #110 in July, 1963 entitled "Dr. Strange - Master of Black Magic". To date, he has headlined three five ongoing titles and has been included in various team books such as ''The Defenders''. Overview Biography Incidental events After defeating four elemental creatures created by Diablo, Reed Richards contacted Doctor Strange and employed his assistance in tracking the villain down. Strange was present when Reed apprehended Diablo. Fantastic Four 232 Doctor Strange took some time to study the origins of the Microverse. This was during a time when the Micronauts were allying themselves with Lady Coral to fight the Leviathans during the destruction of Seazone. Micronauts 31 Powers * Sorcery Skills * Surgery Weaknesses Prior to becoming the Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange was involved in an automobile accident which caused irreperable damage to the nerves in his hands. As such, he is unable to perform surgery as he had in the past and even some of the hand gestures required to conduct certain spells prove difficult for Stephen at times. Equipment * Amulet of Agamotto: The Amulet of Agamotto possesses the power to grant it's owner the ability to track the spiritual and psychic emissions of other beings. It can also see through mystically generated illusions and hallucinations and can also generate a great magic beacon of light. It is believed that the beam of light generated by the eye consists of pure white magic. * Cloak of Levitation: The Cloak of Levitation is one of Doctor Strange's most important and ever-present mystical items. Worn at all times, the cloak responds to Strange's commands and enables him to levitate for an indefinite period of time and even grants him the ability to fly short distances. Strange's standard cloak was temporarily replaced with a blue one formerly worn by his apprentice Rintrah. When Doctor Strange was replaced as Sorcerer Supreme, the cloak went to his successor, Brother Voodoo. * Eye of Agamotto: The Eye of Agamotto, housed within the Amulet of Agamotto, is clasped to the collar of the Cloak of Levitation where it remains in a dormant state during inactivity. When called upon, the iris of the Eye's amulet housing opens and a representation of the eye is projected upon the brow of the user, literally creating a third eye, or All-Seeing Eye. The Eye of Agamotto grants its user several magical abilities. It can project a wave of bright, white light which is composed of pure white magic energy. It can dispel illusions and other forms of deception. It grants the user keen insight and perception into the soul of another. * Orb of Agamotto: The Orb of Agamotto is a crystal ball and a powerful artifact housed within a special container within the Chamber of Shadows. Its current owner is Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the Mystic Arts. Strange keeps the Orb of Agamotto sealed atop a three-legged pedestal in the Chamber of Shadows at his Sanctum Sanctorum. The Orb of Agamotto is used for divination purposes and can alert the user to pending threats. The Orb can also teleport individuals from one location to another and can even draw them inside the ball itself, which is home to an interdimensional pocket dimension wherein resides Agamotto himself. The interior realm of the Orb of Agamotto is referred to as "unreality" where all things are possible. Notes & Trivia * Appearances Marvel Universe * Man-Thing Vol 3 1 * Man-Thing Vol 3 2 * Tomb of Dracula 45 * Witches 1 * Witches 2 * Witches 3 * Witches 4 Alternate media Marvel Cinematic Universe * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame * Doctor Strange * Thor: Ragnarok Other * Dr. Strange Appearances categories * appearances * dream appearances * cameo appearances * reprint appearances * flashback appearances * hallucination appearances * behind-the-scenes appearances Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Doctor Strange at Wikipedia * * * * * Doctor Strange at the Marvel Horror Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Occultists Category:Physicians Category:Surgeons Category:Surgery Category:Mysticism Category:Defenders/Members Category:Avengers/Members Category:Midnight Sons/Members Category:Secret Defenders/Members Category:Illuminati/Members